Various consumer appliances utilize water from unfiltered water sources, including municipal water supplies. For example, refrigerators utilize water in the formation ice and in water dispensing operations. Additionally, single serve beverage dispenser appliances, including coffee maker appliances, utilize water for brewing and mixing operations. It is generally desirable to ensure that water for these various appliances is free from contaminants and other debris. To further this desire, water filter assemblies may be used in conjunction with these various appliances to provide filtered water.
Such water filter assemblies are typically integrated into the appliance and may include one or more layers of fine mesh to provide the desired filtering. Alternatively, the filter assemblies can be positioned in the fluid line leading to such appliance. However, such filter assemblies can be difficult to maintain. For example, after a certain amount of use and/or after a certain amount of time, it is generally necessary to replace or clean a filter medium of the filter assembly in order to ensure a desired amount of filtering takes place. Replacing the filter medium may be a relatively laborious activity, and may require a relatively large amount of care to be taken to ensure the replacement filter medium is properly installed. For example, certain filter mediums must be installed in a precise location and/or orientation to function properly. Additionally, in certain water filter assemblies, a relatively large amount of water pressure can build up, such that when the filter medium is removed during replacement, the filter medium is ejected at a relatively high velocity.
Accordingly, a water filter assembly with features allowing for a greater ease of installation would be useful. More particularly, a water filter assembly with features reducing a velocity at which a filter medium is ejected during removal/replacement would be particularly beneficial.